


Constellation

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam loves Deans freckles, i guess?, its fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: Sam thinks Dean's freckles are his own personal collection of stars and lives to trace them in order to fall asleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my darndest >.

When they were young, Sam found solace in tracing his brother's freckles. When the noises in his head were too loud or when their dad had been gone longer than expected, Sam would curl up next to Dean and count his freckles like sheep to help him fall asleep. He could never get past twenty before he passed out.

He stopped the habit when he became a teenager, and admittedly, Dean missed it. He missed feeling Sam's hands exploring his face at three in the morning, mumbling under his breath about how they were like Dean's own personal collection of stars.

When Dean got his Sammy back from college, the younger man fell back into the ritual. Like he was holding onto a part of their childhood, afraid that letting it go would mean letting Dean go as well. 

"One day," Sam had muttered sleepily on a night after a particularly draining hunt, "I'm gonna find a constellation in here." Dean crinkled his nose in a silent laugh and pushed Sammy's hair back.

But Sam was serious. He obsessively traced Dean's face and compared the freckles to certain constellations, never quite finding one that fit.

"What are you afraid will happen if you don't find one, Sammy?" Dean had asked. Sam just continued his patterns. Dean let him.

"I found it!" Sam declared one afternoon. They were in Vermont, if Dean remembers correctly. "I found your constellation. The twin constellation. You have Gemini on your face. Right," he reaches out his hand and begins tracing, "there."

"Really?" Dean responded absentmindedly. Sam had nodded, so proud of his discovery.

He began doing research as to what this might mean. "Dean!" He called across the room excitedly at midnight. "I found this thing, and it says that having Gemini as a marking could mean-"

"Does it mean stop being such a nerd and just go to sleep?" Dean moaned back, rolling over. He felt a pressure on his bed and turned his head to see his giant younger brother lay next to him. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanna see." He starts tracing out the familiar pattern. Dean swats at his hand.

"Go to sleep, Sammy." Sam pouts, but grabs Dean and turns him so they are facing each other. He starts tracing again. "I'm serious, Sam." Normally he doesn't mind, after all if his brother is touching his face it means that he's breathing at least, but he was just so exhausted tonight.

Sam began running the memorized pattern again, this time with his lips. Dean is too shocked to respond, and just lays there listening to Sam's frantic comments.

"You remember our trip to heaven? The one Joshua told us not to forget?" Sam begins between kisses. "We are soul mates, Dean. You and I. Whatever that means, I shouldn't have ever left you."

"Sammy," Dean responds in shock, "are you taking about Stanford?" But Sam continues his rant.

"We are like the Gemini on your face. Forever connected, no force will ever be able to pull us apart." Sam adds his hands on Dean's hips into the equation.

"No one." Dean promises, drinking in the praise of Sam's lips. "I won't let them."

"Soul mates." Sam repeats. "You and I. Nobody can take that away."

"Damn straight." Dean replies, tilting his head so that his brother's lips actually meet his. "No one."

"I love you, Dean. I'm sorry for leaving." Sam whispers against his lips.

"It's okay, Sammy. That was so long ago and all that matters is that you are back now." He soothes, resting his forehead against Sam's. He listens to his baby brother's breathing slows until he drifts into a sleep.

Dean kisses his forehead and thanks every god he knows for granting him the gift of freckles.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing feedback! Comments with suggestions also make my day! Love you guys!


End file.
